Zack
is a former member of Team Severe Beat and the current leader of Team Baron. As the group's former second-in-command, he was promoted to the position when their leader, Kaito Kumon, stepped down to focus on the mystery surrounding Helheim Forest. In his first Inves Battle, he is shown using the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. He later receives a mass production Sengoku Driver from Kaito who obtained it during his capture and escape from Yggdrasill. With the Sengoku Driver he received and his own Kurumi Lockseed, he is able to transform into , the second rider in Team Baron. History Before the Inves Games, Zack was part of a Beat Rider team called Severe Beat. His team lost to Team Baron, which prompted Zack to join them. Zack became one of Team Baron's top dancers, and one of Kaito's most devoted followers, developing a cocky attitude in the process towards other Beat Rider teams. Zack quickly befriended fellow Team Baron dancer Peko, and the two formed a habit of helping Team Baron to cheat in the Inves games, typically by using a slingshot to cause their enemies to drop their Lockseeds and lose control over their Inves, thereby losing the battle. While this strategy initially worked, Team Baron's leader, Kaito Kumon, was furious upon discovering their cheating ways, declaring it humiliating towards him as he destroyed the slingshot. Despite being discovered, Zack and Peko remained with Team Baron. As Team Gaim tries to convince the Beat Riders to participate in their dance event, in order to help convince Zawame City they were not responsible for the Inves invasion, most of them denied the offer thanks to Kaito's disinterest. After they left, Peko reveals his purpose of joining Team Baron, that he had a genuine love of dancing, which prompts Kaito to quit the team, relinquishing leadership to Zack as well as giving him the Sengoku Driver he had stolen from Ryoma Sengoku. Later, Team Baron went to Team Gaim's garage to participate the event, also telling them that Kaito quit their team. Before the event could start, Oren arrives to crash the event. While Gaim fights Bravo and the Inves, Mitsuzane is about to transform, but Zack stops him as he tells him that the dance is also theirs. Using the Kurumi Lockseed, Zack transforms into Armored Rider Knuckle and assists Gaim. While fighting, the rest of the remaining Beat Riders joins in the event as they are about to dance. Despite the interference of Oren and Hideyasu Jonouchi, the event is a success, and the blame lifted off the Beat Rider's shoulders. Later, Knuckle fought the two Inves in Zawame. After defeating them, Zack and Peko notice the injured citizens have Helheim's plants growing from their wounds, making the citizens panic and forcing them to back off. Oren arrives along with Hideyasu and still mocks the Beat Riders until three Inves appears. Mai later informs the Beat Riders about Yggdrasill's plan as she proposes the Beat Riders reveal it to the public However, a horde of Inves appears, forcing Zack and Mitsuzane to fight them. Zack joins Kaito to fight Demushu, however the Over Lord escaped from them. Later, they witness the Kurokage Troopers guarding Zawame from Inves. While wondering in Zawame, they were shocked to see Yggdrasill Tower being covered by Helheim's plants as Inves started to appear from the tower. They then join Marika to fight an army of Inves as Hideyasu and Oren join them as well. After the Inves were defeated, Demushu appears and overpowers the Riders with his new evolved form. Struggle to fight the Over Lord, Kouta appears as he defeats Demushu with his new Kiwami Arms. Before Mitsuzane's arrival and Kaito's left to a still opened Druper with Kouta, Zack was given a Suika Lockseed by Kaito, which is later used by Gridon. Fed up with Redyue's announcement on her species' invasion and going to used his people for a sacrifice, Zack goes to the Over Lord with Jonouchi and Oren accompanies him until they find and rescue civilians attacked and caught by an Inves army. When Kouta discovers Mitsuzane's true colors to the Beat Riders, Zack becomes enraged to hear, outraged he had been tricked the whole time. Zack later aids Kouta in fighting Duke, but was easily defeated by the New Generation Rider. With the interference of Baron, Ryoma informs the others of his plans. Zack and the others does not appear to trust Ryoma, further exacerbated by Yoko's distrust of him. Despite this, left with little choice Zack joins in with the other Armored Riders and follow Ryoma's plan. Receiving the Suika Lockseed from Kaito, he changes into Suika Arms and along with Baron and Marika, they successfully hold of the Suika Arms and Tulip Hoppers for Kouta and Ryoma to enter the enemy's base. After Kaito destroys the machine that Redyue and Mitsuzane stole the life force from each people, Zack and Yoko evacuate everyone out of the room while Kaito searches for Kouta. After discovering Kaito's transformation into Lord Baron, Zack faces a conflict of loyalties, unable to decide if he should help his friends or aid his once-leader in conquest. In the heat of battle, Zack seemingly makes his decision to aid Kaito by helping Yoko dispose of Gridon, destroying Jonouchi's Lockseed and Sengoku Driver in the process. After Kouta returns to battle Kaito, Zack interrupts their battle, transforming into Knuckle to battle Kouta in his Kiwami Arms form. During the battle, Zack discretely tells Kouta to retreat for the time being, revealing his true loyalties and ulterior motives. Later, Zack passes along a note to Peko, telling him to deliver it to Oren. At Drupers, Peko delivers Zack's message to Oren, who creates a miniature bomb at his request, which he later picks up while telling them he will be the one to stop Kaito. Sometime later, Zack meets with Yoko and Kaito atop a building in the abandoned Zawame, with Zack secretly planting the bomb while walking away holding the detonator. Unfortunately, Yoko notices Zack's suspicious movement, and acts just in time to move Kaito out of the bomb's blast radius, taking the brunt of the explosion herself and getting tossed to the ground below. Back atop the building, Kaito and Zack transform to battle, resulting in Zack being brutally defeated, his Driver and Lockseed damaged beyond further use. Zack defiantly tells Kaito that the others will still come after him, with Kaito acknowledging him before he faints. 3 months later since the disappearance of Helheim, Zack watches happily as the united Beat Rider teams dance to an audience of the reclaimed Zawame City, standing with the help of a crutch. He catches the still-despondant Mitsuzane watching from afar, and begs the former Gaim member to dance with them again, although Mitsuzane declines. Then after his legs are healed for 4 months, Zack and his Beat Riders team sees Mitsuzane again and convince him to join with them again but he refuses. He helps Takatora, Oren and Jonouchi in fighting a Grasshopper Monster that Kougane as Kamen Rider Jam summoned, but they're powerless to defeat that monster as they're no longer Armored Riders. After Kougane's defeat, Zack and the rest of fellow former Armored Riders reunites with Mitsuzane. Personality Zack serves as second-in-command in Kaito's absence. He is an excellent dancer and loyal to Kaito when his leader was human. While in an Inves Game, he and Peko set up a cheat in order to make Team Baron the winner by making the opponent's Inves go berserk. After being discovered by Kaito however, Zack never dared to cheat again. When Kaito quits Team Baron so that he can fight the Yggdrasill Corporation and not to put his teammates in danger, he gives Zack the Team's leadership and gives him a Sengoku Driver. When Oren is about to disrupt the Beat Riders' stage performance, Zack shows his heroic side for the first time in the series by risking himself to protect the Beat Rider dancers via becoming Kamen Rider Knuckle and assisting Gaim. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Knuckle's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English with a "Mr. Adjective/Noun" theme. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Knuckle can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Knuckle's default walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 18. In this form, his offensive stats are lower than Gridon's, but he has better agility stats, jumping higher and running faster than the aforementioned Rider. Zack loses access to Kurumi Arms in a battle against Kaito, resulting in the destruction of his Kurumi Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. This Arms' finisher has three variations depending on which function Knuckle activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Knuckle jumps into the air while golden energy surrounds his right foot that releases walnut-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful front kick. *Au Lait: Knuckle jumps into the air as a projection of a walnut covers him before he strikes the target with a super powered punch. Alternatively, Knuckle launches an average sized energy shaped-like walnuts at the target. *Sparking: Knuckle punches the air, creating giant energy spheres shaped like walnuts at the target. Appearances: Episodes 18, 20-21, 25-26, 30-32, 34, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38-40, 42, 44-45 - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Knuckle's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form's Arms Weapon is a pair of boxing gloves created from energy watermelons, reminiscent of Knuckle's Kurumi Bombers, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with an unspecified visor. This form debuts in episode 39. This form can interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Knuckle with its boxing glove weapons for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Knuckle's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Knuckle to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Appearances: Episodes 39-40 - Donguri= Donguri Arms is Knuckle's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed (reserved for Gridon), this form's Arms Weapon is the Donkachi, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with the visor. - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms is Knuckle's pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed (reserved for Kurokage), this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with the visor. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. Accessed through the Kuuga Lockseed, this form has no Arms Weapon, instead utilizing pyrokinetic melee attacks during finishers. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Knuckle's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kurumi Bombers - Knuckle Kurumi Arms' personal weapons **Unnamed boxing gloves - Knuckle Suika Arms' personal weapons in Yoroi Mode **Kagematsu - Knuckle Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon **Donkachi - Knuckle Donguri Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Zack is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knuckle, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Kamen Rider Knuckle's arms and legs are identical to that of Kurokage while his helmet is similar to Gridon's, fitting as both Riders were formerly allied to Baron and used nut-based Lockseeds.. *Zack is presently one of two Riders whose full name is unknown, the other being Sid. **However, Peko, whose full name is also unknown, also becomes a Rider in the series movie. *Like Shintaro Goto, both are originally an anti-heroic normal persons then becomes a heroic Riders, succeeding their respective predecessors. Goto is entrusted by Akira Date to inherit a Complete version of Birth, while Zack is entrusted by Kaito to be current leader of Team Baron . *Zack was inititally planned to die in Episode 45. The actor who played Zack, Gaku Matsuda, revealed that Zack was originally supposed to die to Kaito. However, when he received the script for Episode 46, he was overjoyed that Zack's fate was changed to be alive due to the character's overwhelming popularity.http://ameblo.jp/8739taki/entry-11928009803.html *Knuckle is the second Armored Rider to use all three of the Sengoku Driver's finishing attack functions (Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking) in one form, with the first being Armored Rider Baron. *Zack is the only Armored Rider that did not make his Rider debut in the Beat Rider Saga. He is also the only Armored Rider that made his debut after the four New Generation Riders made their debuts. *Unlike other Armored Riders, Knuckle's Sengoku Driver does not have a Rider Indicator on it due to it being a generic mass-production type. *Despite the fact his hands are covered in gigantic metal fists, Knuckle is still able to grasp and throw things while equipped with the Kurumi Bombers, such as when he handed off a Suika Lockseed to Jonouchi. Should Knuckle need to grip anything with full dexterity, he is seen without the Kurumi Bombers attached to his hands. *Knuckle's Kurumi Lockseed is currently the only known plus-grade Lockseed, being ranked at C+. *Knuckle is the only Armored Rider to perform a Rider Punch as a finisher. *Zack is the second Rider to utilize the Suika Arms properly on his first use. The first one was Kaito. It also being one of the two Riders from Team Baron to use Suika Lockseed. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Knuckle, as well as Bravo: **X - "Mr. Kaizorg!" **Amazon - "Mr. Wildman!" **Faiz - "Mr. Justifaiz!" **New Den-O - "Mr. Countdown!" **Beast - "Mr. Mayonnaise!" Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-6, 9, 12, 13, 15, 16, 18-21, 25, 26, 28, 30-40, 42, 44-47 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' References Category:Villains Category:Evil Kamen Rider Category:Dark Rider